interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
LE
=le art def= =le pron pers= * le¹ ???? * pt: art def o/a * en: def art the; * (un dollar) le (libra) (one dollar) a (pound) * le² ???? * pt: pron pess lhe (como em "digo-lhe") * en: pron pers 1. him (as in “I see him”, “I write him a letter”); 2. it (as in “I like it”, * “I’ll give it another thought”) =leader= * sub * leader ???? * pt: n leader [A * leal ???? * pt: adj leal * lealista ???? * pt: n lealista * lealitate ???? * pt: n lealdade =leasing= * sub =lecanora= * sub =leccamento= * sub * leccamento ???? * pt: n lambida * en: n (action of) licking =leccar= * v * leccar ???? * pt: v lamber * en: v to lick (as in “to lick one’s fingers” ) * ◊ leccamento =leccator= * sub * leccator ???? * pt: n lambedor =lecithina= * sub * lect- ???? * en: see leger ???? =lectiera= * sub * lectiera ???? * en: n I. litter (1. vehicle carried on men’s shoulders or by animals; 2. stretcher; 3. straw, hay, etc. used as bedding for animals); II. Naut. berth =lection= * sub * lection ???? * pt: n 1. leitura; * 2. lição * en: n I. reading (* the form in which something is written in a manuscript or book); II. lesson (1. Eccl.; 2. something taught or learned) =lectionario= * sub =lectisternio= * sub =lecto= * sub * lecto ???? * pt: n leito, cama * en: n bed (1. Furniture; 2. “the bed of a river”; 3. Geol.); * ir al lecto to go to bed; * guardar le lecto to be confined to bed; * (filio) del prime (secunde etc. ) lecto (son) of the first (second, etc.) bed or marriage; * facer le lecto to make the bed; * lecto (de ferro, etc. ) bedstead; * lecto de reposo couch * ◊ lectiera; allectar; coperilecto etc. =lector= * sub * lector ???? * pt: n leitor * en: n 1. reader (* one who reads books, etc.); 2. R.C.Ch. lector =lectotypo= * sub =lectura= * sub * lectura ???? * pt: n leitura * en: n reading (1. act of reading; 2. ability to read; 3. as in “that book makes pleasant * reading”) =leder= * v * leder ???? * pt: v lesionar * en: v to wound, injure * ◊ lesion; lese-illese; collider; elider =ledo= * sub =legal= * adj * legal ???? * pt: adj legal * en: adj legal; * medicina legal forensic medicine =legalisabile= * adj =legalisar= * v * legalisar ???? * pt: v legalizar * en: v to legalize (* to make legal, render legally valid) =legalisation= * sub * legalisation ???? * pt: n legalização * en: n legalization =legalismo= * sub =legalista= * adj =legalista= * sub =legalistic= * adj =legalitate= * sub * legalitate ???? * pt: n legalidade * en: n legality, lawfulness =legar= * v * legar ???? * pt: v legar * en: v 1. to delegate, send as an envoy; 2. to bequeath * ◊ legation; legato¹; legato²-legatario; allegar; delegar; relegar =legasthenia= * sub =legatario= * sub * legatario ???? * pt: n legatário * en: n legatee =legation= * sub * legation ???? * pt: n legação * en: n legation (1. office, position, dignity, etc., of a legate or of an envoy; 2. diplomatic representative of a country together with his staff; 3. premises occupied by a legation) =legato= * adv =legato (I)= * sub =legato (II)= * sub * legato ???? * pt: n 1. legado (testamento); * 2. enviado, embaixador; 3. [Catól. Núncio pontifício * legato¹ ???? * en: n I. legate (1. Hist.; 2. R.C.Ch.); II. envoy * legato² ???? * en: n legacy; also: bequest =legator= * sub =lege= * sub * lege ???? * pt: n lei; * lege del talion lei do talião * en: n law; * homine de lege man of law, lawyer; * lege martial martial law; * lege de talion law of retaliation; * in le nomine del lege In the name of the law * ◊ legista; legal-legalitate, legalisar-legalisation, illegal-illegalitate; legitime; legifere; legisfer- etc. =legenda= * sub * legenda ???? * pt: n 1. lenda; 2. legenda * en: n legend (1. myth, fable; 2. inscription, caption); * Legenda auree Golden Legend, Legenda Aurea * ◊ legendari =legendari= * adj * legendari ???? * pt: adj lendário/a * en: adj legendary =legendario= * sub =leger (I)= * v =leger (II)= * v * leger¹ ???? * pt: v recolher, colher * en: v to gather, pick * ◊ colliger; dilig-; eliger; seliger; sacrilege etc.; sortilegio etc.; spicilegio etc.; privilegio etc. * leger² [leg-/-lect- ???? * pt: v ler * en: v to read (as in “to read a book, letter, etc.”) * ◊ legenda; legibile-legibilitate, illegibile-illegibilitate; lection; lector; lectura; releger =leggings= * sub pl =leghorn= * sub =legibile= * adj * legibile ???? * pt: adj legível * en: adj legible; readable =legibilitate= * sub * legibilitate ???? * pt: n legibilidade * en: n legibility; readibility =legier= * adj * legier (-jér) ???? * pt: adj ligeiro/a, leviano/a * en: adj 1. light (* of little weight); 2. slight, trifling; 3. superficial, shallow; 4. nimble, agile, fleet * ◊ legieressa =legieressa= * sub * legieressa (-jer-) ???? * pt: n 1. ligeireza; * 2. leviandade; 3. superficialidade; 4. agilidade * en: n 1. lightness (* state of being not heavy); 2. slightness, trifling; 3. superficiality, shallowness; 4. nimbleness, agility, fleetness =legiferar= * v * legiferar ???? * pt: v legiferar * en: v to legislate =legifere= * adj * legifere ???? * en: adj lawmaking * ◊ legifero; legiferar =legifero= * sub * legifero (-í-) ???? * en: n lawmaker =legion= * sub * legion ???? * pt: n legião * en: n legion (1. [Mil.; 2. very large number); * legion de honor Legion of Honor; * legion estranier Foreign Legion * ◊ legionari; legionario =legionari= * adj * legionari ???? * pt: adj legionário/a * en: adj legionary =legionario= * sub * legionario ???? * pt: n legionário * en: n legionary; also: legionnaire * legis- ???? * en: see lege ???? * legisfer- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives * ◊ legislation; legislative; legislator; legislatura * legislat- ???? * en: see legisfer- ???? =legislation= * sub * legislation ???? * pt: n legislação * en: n legislation (1. making of laws; 2. laws made) =legislative= * adj * legislative ???? * pt: adj legislativo/a * en: adj legislative (as in “legislative body”) =legislator= * sub * legislator ???? * pt: n legislador * en: n legislator =legislatura= * sub * legislatura ???? * pt: n legislatura * en: n 1. legislature (* legislative body); 2. time of office of a legislative body =legista= * sub * legista ???? * pt: n legista * en: n jurist =legitimar= * v * legitimar ???? * pt: v legitimar * en: v to legitimate (1. as in “to legitimate a child”; 2. to justify) =legitimation= * sub * legitimation ???? * pt: n legitimação * en: n 1. legitimation; 2. identification (* submission of credentials) =legitime= * adj * legitime (-gí-) ???? * pt: adj legitimo/a * en: adj legitimate (1. lawfully begotten; 2. lawful, accordant with law) * ◊ legitimismo; legitimista; legitimitate; legitimar-legitimation; illegitime-iilegitimitate =legitimismo= * sub * legitimismo ???? * pt: n legitimismo * en: n legitimism =legitimista= * adj =legitimista= * sub * legitimista ???? * pt: n legitimista * en: n legitimist =legitimitate= * sub * legitimitate ???? * pt: n legitimidade * en: n legitimacy * legua ???? * pt: n légua * legum- ???? * en: see legumine ???? =legumina= * sub * legumina ???? * pt: n Quim. legumina * en: n Chem. legumin =legumine= * sub * legumine ???? * pt: n legume * en: n 1. legume; pulse; 2. potherb * ◊ legumina; leguminose-leguminosas; leguminiforme etc. =leguminiforme= * adj * leguminiforme ???? * en: adj leguminiform =leguminosas= * sub pl * leguminosas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. leguminosas * en: npl Bot. Leguminosae =leguminose= * adj * leguminose ???? * pt: adj leguminoso/a * en: adj leguminous =lei= * sub =Leiden= * sub n pr =leitmotiv= * sub =Lemano= * sub n pr * Lemano ???? * en: npr Lake Leman, Lake of Geneva =lemma= * sub * lemma ???? * pt: n Mat. lema * en: n Math. lemma * ◊ dilemma etc. =lemmatisar= * v =lemmatisation= * sub =lemming= * sub =lemna= * sub =lemnaceas= * sub pl =lemniscato= * sub =lemur= * sub =lenificar= * v =lenification= * sub * Lenin, Nikolai (lé-, -ái) ???? * pt: npr estadista Russo * en: npr Russian statesman * ◊ leninismo; leninista; Leningrad etc. =Leningrad= * sub n pr * Leningrad ???? * pt: npr Leninegrado * en: npr Leningrad =leninismo= * sub * leninismo ???? * pt: n leninismo * en: n Leninism =leninista= * adj =leninista= * sub * leninista ???? * pt: n leninista * en: n Leninist =leninistic= * adj =lenitive= * adj =lenitivo= * sub =lentamento= * sub =lentar= * v * lentar ???? * pt: v refrear (moderar a velocidade) * en: v to slow down, reduce speed =lente= * adj =lente= * sub * lente¹ ???? * pt: n Opt. lente * en: n 1. lentil; 2. Opt. lens * ◊ lenticula-lenticular; lenticella; lentigine; lentiforme etc. * lente² ???? * pt: adj lento/a * en: adj 1. slow (* moving at slow speed); 2. viscid * ◊ lentor; lentar; relentar =lentibulariaceas= * sub pl =lenticella= * sub * lenticella ???? * en: n Bot. lenticel =lenticula= * sub * lenticula ???? * pt: n Bot. lentilha * en: n lentil =lenticular= * adj * lenticular ???? * pt: adj lenticular * en: adj lenticular =lentiforme= * adj * lentiforme ???? * pt: adj lentiforme * en: adj lentiform =lentigine= * sub * lentigine ???? * pt: n sarda * en: n freckle * ◊ lentiginose =lentiginose= * adj * lentiginose ???? * pt: adj sardoso/a, sardento/a * en: adj freckled =lentisco= * sub =lento= * adv =lentor= * sub * lentor ???? * pt: n lenteza, lentidão * en: n 1. slowness; 2. viscidity =leon= * sub * leon ???? * pt: n leão; Astron. * en: n lion; * Leon Astron. Lion, Leo; * parte del leon lion’s share * ◊ leoniera; leonin =leona= * sub =leonardesc= * adj =leonessa= * sub * leonessa ???? * pt: n leoa =Leonidas= * sub n pr * Leonidas (-ó-) ???? * en: npr Leonidas =leoniera= * sub * leoniera ???? * en: n lion’s den =leonin= * adj * leonin ???? * pt: adj leonino/a * en: adj lion, leonine =leonino= * sub * leont- ???? * en: n in compounds * ◊ leontiase; chameleonte etc. * leontiase (-í-) ???? * en: n Pathol. leontiasis =leontiasis= * sub =leonuro (cardiac)= * sub =leopardo= * sub * leopardo ???? * pt: n Zool. leopardo * en: n Zool. leopard =leotia= * sub * lepid- ???? * en: n in compounds lepid-, lepido- (* scale) * ◊ lepidodendro etc.; lepidoptere etc. =lepidio= * sub =lepidodendro= * sub * lepidodendro ???? * pt: n Paleontol. lepidodendro * en: n Paleontol. lepidodendron =lepidolitho= * sub * lepidolitho (-ólito) ???? * pt: n Mineral. lepidolito * en: n Mineral. lepidolite =lepidoptere= * adj * lepidoptere ???? * pt: adj Zool. lepidoptero * en: adj Entom. lepidopterous * ◊ lepidopteros =lepidopterista= * sub =lepidopteros= * sub pl * lepidopteros (-dóp-) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. lepidopteros * en: npl Entom. Lepidoptera =lepidosirena= * sub * lepidosirena ???? * en: n Zool. lepidosiren =lepiota= * sub =lepisma= * sub * lepisma ???? * pt: n Zool. lepisma * en: n 1. Entom. silverfish; 2. Entom. Lepisma =leporario= * sub * leporario ???? * pt: n lebreu, lebrel, galgo * en: n greyhound =lepore= * sub * lepore ???? * pt: n lebre * en: n hare * ◊ leporide; leporario; leporin =leporide= * sub * leporide (-pó-) ???? * en: n leporide =leporin= * adj * leporin ???? * pt: adj leporino/a; * labio leporin lábio leporino * en: adj hare, leporine; * labio leporin harelip =lepra= * sub * lepra ???? * pt: n lepra * en: n leprosy * ◊ leprose-leproso =leprologia= * sub =leprologista= * sub =leprologo= * sub =leproma= * sub =leprose= * adj * leprose ???? * pt: adj leproso/a * en: adj leprous =leproseria= * sub =leproso= * sub * leproso ???? * pt: n leproso * en: n leper =lepto= * sub =leptocaule= * adj =leptocephale= * adj =leptocephalic= * adj =leptocephalo= =leptolithico= * sub =leptomeninges= * sub pl =lepton= * sub =leptonic= * adj =leptopetale= * adj =leptophylle= * adj =leptorrhin= * adj =leptorrhinia= * sub =leptosepale= * adj =leptosome= * adj =leptosomic= * adj =leptospadice= * adj =leptosperme= * adj =leptospira= * sub =leptospirose (-osis)= * sub =leptothrice= * sub * les- ???? * en: see leder ???? * les ???? * pt: pron pess pl lhes (como em "digo-lhes") * en: pron pers them (as in “I see them”, “I write them a letter”) =les pron pers= =lesbian= * adj * lesbian ???? * pt: adj lésbica =lesbiana= * sub * lesbiana ???? * pt: n lesbia =lesbianismo= * sub =lesbic= * adj * lesbic ???? * pt: adj lésbica =lesbismo= * sub =Lesbos= * sub n pr =lese= * adj * lese ???? * pt: adj leso/a, ferido/a * en: adj injured, hurt =lesion= * sub * lesion ???? * pt: n lesão * en: n lesion; also: Med. =lesional= * adj =lethal= * adj =lethalitate= * sub =lethargia= * sub * lethargia (-ía) ???? * pt: n letargia * en: n lethargy =lethargic= * adj * lethargic ???? * pt: adj letárgico/a * en: adj lethargic =lethargo= * sub * lethargo ???? * pt: n letargo * en: n lethargy * ◊ lethargia; lethargic =lethologia= * sub =lethologic= * adj =lette= * adj * lette ???? * pt: adj letão, letã * en: adj Lettish; also: Latvian =letto= * sub * letto ???? * pt: n 1. letão; 2. letão (língua) * en: n 1. Lett; also: Latvian; 2. Lettish (language) * ◊ letton-Lettonia; lette =letton= * adj =letton= * sub * letton¹ ???? * pt: adj letão, letã * en: adj Lettish; also: Latvian * letton² ???? * pt: n 1. letão; 2. letão (língua) * en: n 1. Lett; also: Latvian; 2. Lettish (language) * lettona ???? * pt: n letã =Lettonia= * sub n pr * Lettonia ???? * pt: npr Letónia * en: npr Latvia =leu (pl :lei)= * sub * leuc- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds leuk-, leuco- (* white) * ◊ leucocyto etc.; leucemia etc. ... =leucania= * sub =leucemia= * sub * leucemia (-ía) ???? * pt: n leucemia * en: n leukemia, leuchaemia * ◊ leucemic =leucemic= * adj * leucemic ???? * pt: adj leucémico/a * en: adj leukemic, leuchaemic =leucemico= * sub =leucina= * sub =leucisco= * sub =leucoblasto= * sub =leucocarpe= * adj =leucocaule= * adj =leucocytari= * adj =leucocyto= * sub * leucocyto (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Anat. leucocita, leucocite * en: n Anat. leucocyte =leucocytose (-osis)= * sub =leucodermia= * sub =leucojo= * sub =leucoma= * sub =leucopetale= * adj =leucophylle= * adj =leucorrhea= * sub =leucotomia= * sub =lev= * sub =leva= * sub =levade= * sub =levamento= * sub * levamento ???? * pt: n levantamento, levante * en: n 1. (act of) raising, lifting (up); 2. (act of) removing, carrying or taking away =levante= * sub * levante ???? * pt: n levante, nascente, oriente, este, leste * en: n east (* direction of sunrise); * Levante East, Levant * ◊ levantin-levantino =levantin= * adj * levantin ???? * pt: adj levantino/a * en: adj Levantine =levantino= * sub * levantino ???? * pt: n levantino * en: n Levantine =levapneumaticos= * sub =levar= * v * levar ???? * pt: v 1. levar, * levantar, remover, tirar (impostos), roubar; 2. recrutar (tropas); 3. nascer do sol (* levar del sol); * levar del sol nascer do sol * en: v 1. to raise, lift (up); 2. to remove, carry or take away; * levar se to rise; also: to get or stand up; * levar le campo to break camp; * levar le ancora to weigh anchor; * levar (impostos, truppas) to levy (taxes, troups); * levar del sol sunrise =levata= * sub * levata ???? * pt: n Mil. recrutamento * en: n Mil. levy =levator= * sub * levator ???? * pt: n levantador, elevador, alavanca * en: n he who or that which raises or removes; also: lever =levatori= * sub =levatura= * sub * levatura ???? * pt: n 1. levanta; 2. levedura, fermento * en: n 1. (action of) raising; 2. leaven; also: yeast =leve (I)= * adj =leve (II)= * adj * leve¹ ???? * pt: adj leve, leviano/a, ligeiro/a * en: adj light (* of little weight); also: frivolous, trifling * ◊ levitate-levitar-levitation; levar-levamento, levante, levator, levatura, levata, elevar, relevar, sublevar; alleviar * leve² ???? * pt: adj canhoto, esquerdo * en: adj left (* not right) * ◊ levulosa; levogyr etc. =leviathan= * sub =leviratic= * adj =levirato= * sub =levistico= * sub * levistico (-vís-) ???? * en: n Bot. lovage; also: Levisticum =levita= * sub =levitar= * v * levitar ???? * pt: v levitar, fermentar * en: v to levitate =levitate= * sub * levitate ???? * pt: n levidão, levidade * en: n lightness (* state of being not heavy); also: levity =levitation= * sub * levitation ???? * pt: n levitação * en: n levitation =levitic= * adj =Levitico= * sub =levogyr= * adj * levogyr ???? * en: adj Chem., etc. levogyrate, levogyre, levogyrous * levorso ???? * en: adv 1. on the left hand; 2. to the left =levulosa= * sub * levulosa ???? * pt: n Quim. levulose * en: n Chem. levulose =lexema= * sub =lexical= * adj * lexical ???? * pt: adj lexical * en: adj lexical =lexicalisar= * v =lexicalisation= * sub =lexico= * sub * lexico (lé-) ???? * pt: n léxico * en: n lexicon * ◊ lexical; lexicographo etc. =lexicographia= * sub * lexicographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n lexicografia * en: n lexicography =lexicographic= * adj * lexicographic ???? * pt: adj lexicográfico/a * en: adj lexicographical =lexicographo= * sub * lexicographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n lexicógrafo * en: n lexicographer * ◊ lexicographia; lexicographic =lexicologia= * sub =lexicologic= * adj =lexicologista= * sub =lexicologo= * sub =lexicostatistica= * sub